People Watching
by HinataUchiha101
Summary: Godric's favorite thing to do is people watch. Tonight he just discovered one of the most interesting specimens he had ever seen.
1. Chapter 1

Ok everyone so this is my first fan fiction for True Blood. But as soon as I saw the last episode with Godric in it I knew I had to make one. I instantly fell in love with his character and I totally believe in keeping him around for more episodes! Anyway enough babbling and more story. I hope that you guys enjoy!

Chapter One

Lilith sat in the passenger seat of a red mustang convertible staring out the window at the night time scenery rushing by her. She was on her way to her aunt Judith's house, whom she was to be living with starting from that point forward. After the death of her parents her and her older brother Christopher were invited by their aunt to move in with her.

She wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of moving in with her aunt but she had no other choice. She had just graduated from high school, was on her way to turning eighteen in a few months, and didn't have a college or career goal decided. Her brother was only a year older than her and in the same boat except for the graduating and the turning eighteen part.

He had decided to attend a community college where her aunt lived in order to have some type of future. The only problem with it was that because he was attending college he didn't have a job, equaling no money to support him or his sister. Now the pair were stuck living in Dallas, Texas until they were able to take care of themselves.

As they continued down the road the car began to slow down until it finally came to a complete stop on the side of the road. Lilith turned her head to look at her brother to see why they were suddenly stopping.

"The car ran out of gas," he said in reply to her look.

"What do you mean the car ran out of gas? I thought you filled it up back at the one gas station we stopped at."

"I didn't want to waste time cause I was hoping to get here before nighttime and figured we'd make it on half a tank of gas."

Lilith shook her head at her brother's reasons for not filling the gas tank up all the way.

"Yeah, well now we're stuck on an empty dark road," Lilith said as she opened her door.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To find a gas station."

"What do you mean find a gas station? There could be vampires out there or something." One thing her brother was deathly afraid of was vampires. He hated them, found them to be the most evil things in all existence.

Lilith rolled her eyes at her brothers words. "Well sitting in the car isn't going to protect you. Now you're either going to be a sitting duck or a moving one. Take your pick, cause either way I'm leaving to find a gas station so we can keep moving."

Lilith began to walk away from the car mentally counting down how long it would take her brother to get out of the car and follow her. Three… two… one.

"Lil wait!"

Just like clockwork. She paused and waited for him to catch up to her. Once he reached her she turned and continued walking.

* * *

Godric sat in the booth of a local bar in Dallas. He watched the interactions of the humans that came in and out of the bar. Humans fascinated him, the way carried themselves and the emotions they felt. He was once human, but it had been so long ago that the feeling was alien to him. He didn't remember what it was like to be human.

That could possibly be the reason that he liked to watch them. When the vampires had come out he was glad. He felt that it was the beginning of the two sides coexisting. Just the thought of it. He believed it was possible if each side would just give it a fair chance. There were still some vampires that were against it seeing the humans as only food.

And they wondered why humans had such a huge dislike for their kind. Who wouldn't, they didn't age, they drank blood, and were ten times as strong and fast as a human. What wasn't there to be afraid of? He pondered these thoughts as a waitress approached him with a note pad.

"Hey there sugar, what can I get you tonight?"

"A bottle of O positive please."

"Sure, coming right up."

He continued his people watching as he waited for his drink. He heard the door of the bar open and turned his head to watch the people coming in. The first to walk through the door was a man dressed in a brown skull cap, blue wash jeans, a white Aeropostale t-shirt and white shell toe addidas. The second to walk through the door was a young woman dressed in a loose blue shirt with a yellow tank underneath, dark blue jeans, and a pair of yellow ballet slippers.

She caught his attention more so then the other person who had walked through the door. She had long black hair and a pair of bright blue eyes. She seemed different then all of the other people in the bar. So far she was the only one able to hold his attention for more then a few minutes. He watched her as she took a seat next to the man she had walked in with at the bar. He listened in on their conversation.

"I still can't believe that you didn't fill the car up all the way," he heard the female say.

"Would you get over it already," man replied.

"No actually I won't get over it until I'm in a warm bed instead of being stuck sitting on a hard stool, because someone was scared that the big bad vampires were going to eat him." Godric couldn't help but let a small smirk come to his face as he heard that.

"Just shut up all ready would you! I bet you wouldn't be saying that if one of them was sucking on your neck."

"Oh no the terror," she said sarcastically.

The male shot her a look which she sent right back. The bar tender finally noticed the pair and walked over to them.

"What can I do you for?"

"Um, yes we were just wondering if there was a gas station near by."

"Not for another three or four miles."

The female's shoulders sagged at the news. "Are you serious?"

"Yup, is there a problem?"

"Our car ran out of gas about a mile back"

"Well there's a motel just up the road there."

"Thank you for your help."

"No problem," he said walking away.

"Okay so we got two choices. We either walk all night and get to aunt Judith's house tonight or we wait till morning."

"Let's just wait till morning," the male answered. " I'm tired from all that driving."

The female heaved a sigh. "Alright lets start heading over there."

"Sure just let me use the bathroom first." she nodded her head as she watched him get up and move towards the restrooms.

She took out her cell phone and began to dial a number. Godric continued to watch her until he noticed two men making their way towards her. He eyes the pair as they moved towards her.

* * *

Lilith took out her cell phone and dialed her aunts number to let her know what was happening.

"Hello?"

"Hi aunt Judith it's Lilith. I was just calling to let you know that we won't be getting there until tomorrow."

"Why what's wrong?"

"The car ran out of gas. But don't worry we're going to stay at a motel and just leave in the morning."

"Alright dear. Stay safe."

"Okay see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

She hung up her phone just as someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around on her seat thinking it was he brother telling her he was ready. She was hit by the strong smell of alcohol as she faced the men who had wanted her attention.

One was wearing a red plaid shirt and blue jeans with a pair of cow boy boots. The other wore a blue t-shirt that was covered in dirt, blue jeans, and a pair of work boot. Both were sloppy drunk and swaying on their feet.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"We just thought you could use a bit of company. We wouldn't want a pretty little thing like yourself getting bothered by the wrong people," one of the men said. The other agreed as he laughed.

"Actually I'm not alone. But thank you," she said trying to get out of a confrontation.

"Oh really then where is the person that you're supposedly here with then," the one in the blue shirt asked as he leaned in a little to close for comfort. Lilith backed away uncomfortably as she went to reply.

"Sorry I took so long."

* * *

Godric saw the way the two were making the girl feel uneasy and stood up to help her. With his sense of smell he could smell the stench of alcohol all the way from where he sat. he reached them as the male in the blue shirt leaned towards her.

"Sorry I took so long.," he said catching all threes attention. "There was a slight line for the restroom."

He turned towards the girl trying to send her a message to play along. She caught on because her look of confusion became one of understanding.

"It's okay, come sit I saved you a seat," she said patting the spot next to her. He walked over and sat down in the chair she had indicated.

"Thank you. I hope you didn't wait long not at all."

"No not at all."

He turned towards the two men still standing there staring at them. "And you two are?"

"Oh they were just offering to keep me company. Thank you guys for the offer but as you can see I'm perfectly alright now."

"Well seeing as this guy left you waiting here why don't you ditch him and come with us," the one in the red asked with a disgusting grin on his face.

"I believed the lady said she was alright," Godric calmly replied.

"What are you going to do about it you pipsqueak," the one in the blue asked as he swung a punch towards him.

Moving swiftly Godric grabbed him by the neck and lifted him into the air. The patrons of the bar turned to watch the commotion. His fangs came out and he growled at the man he was holding in the air. The girl gasped as she saw his fangs come out.

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

The man in his arms shook his head. Godric turned his eyes to the other man and he to shook his head no. He dropped the man from his grip and watched as the ran out of the bar. He retracted his fangs and turning towards the girl who was still staring at him with a surprised look on her face. Slowly her expression changed to one of gratitude.

"Thank you for helping me out. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't given me a hand."

"It was no trouble." Godric noticed that she was even more beautiful in person. Her features more unique.

"I'm Lilith," she said extending her hand for him to shake it.

He studied her hand for a moment then took it. "Godric."

"Well it's nice to meet you Godric," she said shaking his hand.

"You as well."

"Lilith," her brother called from the door of the bar.

"Guess it's time to go," she said as she turned back towards Godric.

He wasn't ready for her to leave. He wanted to know more about her. He wanted to know what it was about her that intrigued him more than any other human had. She even interested him more than his own child Eric had when he had first met him and the mind reading girl he had met a few weeks ago.

She grabbed a napkin off the bar and a pen that was sitting next to her and began to write something down. She set down the pen and folded up the napkin. She handed it to him as she stood up from the bar stool.

"Hopefully we'll see each other again Godric," she smiled as she turned to walk away.

He watched her exit the bar with the man she came in with. After she was gone from his sight he looked down at the folded napkin she had handed him. Opening it up he saw that there was a phone number written down on the paper, along with a message.

_Thanks for the save! Call me sometime._

_, Lilith_

He looked back up at the door and allowed a smirk to grace his smooth features. Yes he would definitely give her a call sometime.

* * *

Okay everyone so there you go. I don't know whether I want to continue this or not. I want to but at the same time I think it would be fine as a one-shot. I don't know, you guys decide and let me know.

-HinataUchiha101


	2. author's note

Hey everyone!

Please don't kill me for this author's note! I just wanted to let everyone know that the reason I haven't updated any stories in about a year is not because I abandoned my stories but because I've been without a computer all of this time. I know depressing right? But you'll all be happy to know that I'll be updating most if not all of my stories by this Friday. However, I'll also be going through all of my stories and editing them as well. I believe that this will just improve the stories you all love. That's all I'll bore you with for now! Thanks for reading and stay posted for my updates!

Love,

HinataUchiha101


End file.
